


Rewarding Ruby

by MTL17



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/F, Oral Sex, Rimming, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-07-02 08:39:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15792990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MTL17/pseuds/MTL17
Summary: After her first official mission as a SHIELD Agent Ruby Hale is rewarded by her new boss.This story takes place after Season 5 of Agents of SHIELD, but deviates from canon.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Agents of SHIELD. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

"Agent Hale, my office. Now!"

Ruby Hale sighed, stomped into her boss's office, and exclaimed, "What? I did everything you said, and I didn't even kill anyone!"

"I know." Daisy smiled, "This isn't about scolding you."

"Oh." Ruby quickly changed her tune, shoving the door closed behind her and then slowly closing the distance between them, "Sooooo, this is more like a reward?"

"Officially it's a debriefing, but we can call it whatever you want." Daisy smiled, pulling the younger girl into her arms.

"Rewards sounds good to me. Let's do that." Ruby grinned, already leaning in, "And I know exactly what I want."

Ruby then kissed Daisy Johnson, the new Director of SHIELD, right on the mouth. If anyone had ever told Ruby that she would be kissing the Director of SHIELD she would have laughed, and probably killed them. Especially if they had said that it would be right after her first mission is an official Agent of SHIELD. If instead they told her she would be kissing Daisy Johnson she would have been intrigued, as she had been infatuated by her for a very long time, and while that had mostly been about beating her even then she won't have been able to deny she had something of a girl crush on her. Maybe even a full-blown crush, if she was being honest. But she never thought anything would actually come of it.

Just because Ruby had never seriously imagined it happening didn't mean she wasn't disgustingly happy right now. Working for Hydra had been a misery, and things stand there and gone better with her Mom in charge, but the organisation was once again defeated, SHIELD standing tall with the rest of the world complete with her mother in jail where she could visit her. And where SHIELD could use her as leveraged, if Ruby ever stepped out of line, but she wasn't focus on that right now. No, Ruby was fixated on receiving the reward she had earned from her new boss, and maybe sort of girlfriend. Although because Daisy was responsible for Ruby not being in a cell alongside her mother should make sure she enjoyed it too.

They both certainly enjoy their kiss, which was why Ruby wasn't in a hurry for it in to end, taking time to squeeze Daisy's butt before breaking the kiss and growling, "This is mine now, right? You promised!"

"I said one day, maybe, if you're good." Daisy reminded the other girl, "And completing one mission without killing everybody is hardly what I call good."

"But you promised!" Ruby whined softly.

Daisy briefly considered this, before frowning, "So what?"

"Excuse me?" Ruby frowned.

"What would you do if I don't keep my word?" Daisy gently pushed, "What would you do?"

Ruby almost showed how upset that idea would make her, but she quickly realised she was being tested, and did her best to answer as calmly as possible, "I would be deeply disappointed, but I wouldn't hurt anyone."

"That's not very convincing." Daisy grumbled.

"I promise to be good no matter what. I, I like being an Agent of SHIELD. I like helping people. It feels good, to be good." Ruby admitted softly, hating that she not only had to say it, but that she meant it. But it was worth it to get what she wanted, especially as she got to add with a wicked grin, "And if I don't get my reward soon, I'm going to stop having sex with you."

"Really?" Daisy chuckled, leaning in slightly as she had in a husky voice, "Do you really think you can do that?"

"Wanna see?" Ruby challenged.

There was a extremely long pause, and then Daisy sighed, "Alright."

"Yes!" Ruby pulled back and exclaimed, even doing a fist pump which made her feel like a total dork, but she just couldn't help it.

"Let me finish." Daisy quickly put a stop to Ruby's celebration, "I'll make you a deal."

"No more deals. Bend over and give me your ass." Ruby demanded, "That was the deal, and I'm collecting."

"Then how about a challenge." Daisy quickly offered, knowing it would peak her lover's interest, "You go first, then if you're still up for it, then you get your turn."

"Ass for ass? Intriguing..." Ruby thought it over, knowing that Daisy was using her competitive nature against her, but she just couldn't resist the offer, "Do I get to eat your pussy first?"

"If you want that to be part of your reward, go for it." Daisy grinned.

"Then we have a deal." Ruby purred, closing the distance between them again.

"I thought you said no more deals?" Daisy teased.

"Shut up and kiss me, before I change my mind." Ruby tried to threaten, although it came out as more of a giggle.

The first kiss had been initially soft and gentle, at least by their standards, but this was hard and rough right from the start, and Ruby didn't even waste a second before reaching down to grab two handfuls of Daisy's hot little ass. It had been the Holy Grail ever since Daisy had taken Ruby's anal cherry, and there was no way that Ruby was going to be denied having it tonight. But she was used to jumping through hoops, so what was a couple more? Especially when she enjoyed them both so much. And as much as Ruby's dark side was screaming at her to take what she wanted it would be so much more satisfying when Daisy realised she had no more options left but to bend over her own desk and spread her cheeks.

For now Ruby was satisfied with just kissing the older woman, and caressing her charms. Most of her attention was on Daisy's butt, because how could it not be when she was so close to making it hers? But Ruby's credit she gave Daisy's tits at least some attention before going for her prize, both with her hands and then eventually also with her mouth as she unzipped Daisy's uniform and literally tore her bra out of the way. But Ruby was never really big on foreplay, so after only a few brief moments of going back and forth between Daisy's tits she yanked down that uniform so it was around the other woman's ankles, pushed her boss backwards until she was sitting on her desk, and then buried her face in between her legs.

"Oh hell yeah, mmmmm, that's it Agent Hale. Earn your reward." Daisy gleefully encouraged.

Daisy liked foreplay, and more to the point getting a nice, long pussy licking, and sometimes when they were alone in her quarters Daisy would insist on receiving that treatment from Agent Hale. Especially whenever Ruby let her tie her down. But even then it was a risk, because Daisy was quickly learning that being The Director of SHIELD meant that she was always on the clock, meaning they had been interrupted more than once. Luckily no one in SHIELD barged into her quarters or office uninvited, but it may be a matter of time before someone had no choice, and they got an eyeful of a pretty blonde head in between her legs, or with her strap-on buried in the 19-year-old girl's butt. Which was more of a turn on that should be.

Even if the chance of getting caught had been a massive turn on Ruby's tongue would do the trick as it expertly worked over Daisy's cunt. To Agent Hale's credit she was able to restrain herself just long enough to deliver half a dozen gentle, albeit not slow, licks which most ignored Daisy's clit before going in for the kill. In this case that meant spitting on Daisy's pussy, rubbing that saliva in with her fingertips and then pushing a finger inside of her. As it didn't take much for Daisy to yet turned on, especially by Ruby, the finger slid in easily and cause Daisy to cry out with pure pleasure, which she continued doing as the new member of her team began fingering her, again with a surprisingly restrained pace.

That didn't last very long as with a wicked smile Ruby increased the pace of the finger fucking and even began to curl that finger upwards to attack Daisy's G-spot. Not satisfied with that alone Ruby began licking around her finger, before inevitably sliding her tongue upwards to flick Daisy's clit over and over again. Then Ruby took it into her mouth and sucked it forcefully while adding a second finger into Daisy's cunt, which was easily enough to push the older woman over the edge of orgasm. But Daisy didn't allow herself to go over it. Not just yet. No, Ruby needed to earn the privilege of making her cum, and more importantly Daisy was determined to squeeze a little more enjoyment out of this first.

Eventually though Daisy just had to squeeze every last bit of pleasure she could out of what was happening to her, so she reached down to grab hold of pretty blonde hair, pushed Ruby's face deeper into her cunt and practically growled, "Yesssssss, that's it you little bitch, eat me! Eat my pussy you fucking slut, oh fuck yeah! Mmmmm fuck! Oh God, you fuck me so good, Agent Hale. Oooooooh, you must really want your reward. Huh? Well how about some cum? Would you like that? Huh? Would you like me to cum in that pretty face of yours? Mark you as my pussy eating slut? Or at least, more than you already are? Huh? Ohhhhhhh yesssssss, earn your reward Agent Hale! Mmmmm, earn it good! Oh fuck yeah, use your fingers just like that, ohhhhhhh fuck, mmmmmm Gooooooodd yesssssssss, fuck me! Fuck me! Ohhhhhh yeahhhhhhhh, oh Agent Hale, aaaaaaahhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkk!"

While in the past Daisy had tried to keep her voice down she quickly realised that was impossible with Ruby around, so for better or for worse she had soundproofed her office for occasions like this. Which meant she could be as loud as she wanted to be, yelling abuse at Ruby are beginning to grind her cunt against the other girl's face. This meant that she came sooner, and more frequently, but it was worth it to remind Ruby who was in charge, at least for now. No! She was still in charge. Just before she started cumming so hard it was difficult for her to think coherently Daisy promised herself that into what happened she would remain the top with Ruby. No other outcome was acceptable.

Ruby was equally determined to achieve the other outcome, but right now she couldn't be focused on that. Not when she was concentrating on making Daisy Johnson cum for her, which right now was an overwhelming need which Ruby was helpless but to give in too, which was unusual for her. Not the giving into her desires part, she was very familiar with that, but Ruby wasn't exactly the giving time. Not when it came to pleasure. No, Ruby was very giving when it came to pain, but the desire to actually give pleasure was very new to her. But then this was Daisy Johnson, and Ruby broke all the rules for her. She would do anything for her, which was why she allowed herself to bottom for so long. Well, mostly.

Eating pussy definitely seemed like a submissive thing to Ruby, but fingering felt dominant, which was why she tried to include it every single time she went down on Daisy. Sometimes she wasn't able to because her hands were restrained, but at times like this she took full advantage and used her fingers to remind Daisy that she wasn't a total bottom. That, and of course to make Daisy feel good, and most importantly at the moment, make her cum. Which she always did, over and over again, and this time was no exception. Of course Ruby was very proud of this. She just wasn't as proud of what she did next, or at some point during the finger fucking and clit sucking combo. Which was of course replace her fingers with her mouth and tongue.

Occasionally she could resist the urge, but this wasn't one of those times, and ultimately Ruby wrapped her mouth around Daisy's entrance and drink deep from the other girl's cunt. Which was addictive enough when it was just filled with her regular cream, but when the other girl was overflowing with cum like this Ruby went berserk, swallowing as much as she could while the rest ended up on her face. True, Daisy pushing her face into pussy and then grinding herself against her had a lot to do with it, but Ruby should know better. This was total bottom territory, and despite herself Ruby just couldn't help but get lost in that for a few minutes if it meant she got to swallow more of yummy Daisy's cum.

It was at times like this Ruby truly thought it wouldn't be so bad being a pure bottom, as long as Daisy was her top. Oh yes, as long as a total bad ass like Daisy Johnson, a.k.a. the infamous Quake, who literally had the power to destroy the world, was the one dominating her like this Ruby didn't really mind at all. Especially considering what was about to happen to her, which would make Ruby feel even more submissive, and cum like a total bottom. But once again Ruby was just about able to remember what she truly wanted, and the fact that it was fairly within her grasp, giving the strength not to beg to be Daisy's bitch once she got the chance when she was finally pulled out of the other girl's twat and then roughly kissed.

After enjoying tasting herself on Ruby's lips and tongue for a minute or two Daisy broke that kiss and ordered, "Now, Agent Hale, YOU, bend over."

"Yes, Director Johnson." Ruby grinned cheekily, quickly standing up and taking off her uniform, before bending over her boss's desk and taunting, "Abuse your power like all good leaders, and fuck my teenaged ass."

Daisy almost didn't hear that as she was so busy drooling over Ruby's cute little butt. Unfortunately she did, and it made her cringe a little. Technically her conscience should be clear as Ruby was 18 the first time they had sex, but the girl was still about 10 years her junior, which made her feel like a bit of a creep. Combined with the fact that she was Ruby's boss should have been enough for her to put a stop to Ruby's advances when the younger girl originally came onto her, but she was just so hot, and it had been so long since Daisy had another girl to play with. Then there was Ruby's perfect little ass, which Daisy hadn't been able to resist taking and making hers, just like she was about to do again.

So pushing Ruby's taunting out of her head Daisy kicked off what was left of her uniform, quickly retrieved a strap-on dildo from under her desk and then strapped it on in front of the tiny 19-year-old, who just grinned sadistically back at her. That continued to be the case as Daisy covered the toy in lubricant and then slowly circled the desk so she was behind her pray, taking a few more long seconds to admire her prize before dropping down onto her knees and burying her face in that cute little butt. At first she just breathed in the smell of the other girl's fuck holes, before reaching down slightly so she could slide her tongue from Ruby's clit all the way up to the top of her ass crack, then just licking the crack before finally concentrating on Ruby's butt hole.

Which had the other girl crying out, moaning, whimpering and eventually taunting, "Mmmmm, that's it Director Johnson, eat me! Eat my tight little ass! Oh fuck! Oooooooh God, that feels so good. I love the feeling of my boss's tongue worshipping my little ass hole. Mmmmm, but not as much as I love feeling it inside my butt. Oh yes, come on Director Johnson, shove your tongue up my ass! Tongue fuck that tight teen ass hole of mine, and get it nice and ready for your big fucking cock. Butt fuck me with your tongue! Mmmmm yeahhhhhh, butt fuck me with your fingers! Oh God, butt fuck me with your cock! Just butt fuck me Director Johnson! Yeahhhhhhh, reward me for my successful mission. Reward me by fucking me in the ass, boss lady. Oh fuck! Yessssss, ohhhhhhh, fuck me Quake! Oh fuck!"

Again Daisy did her best to ignore the annoying girl, who was only technically still a teenager, and just focused on eating Ruby's ass. To get serious with that, and to oblige one of the other girl's requests, Daisy used both her hands to pull apart Ruby's butt cheeks, first so she could get plenty of access to lick that forbidden little hole, and then to push her tongue inside it. After months of nearly non-stop butt fucking Daisy's tongue slid through Ruby's ass hole fairly easily, and she was able to get pretty deep, and then fuck her with it. But even that wasn't going to be enough preparation, something Ruby had actually mentioned. Which was okay, because Daisy had just the thing.

Namely her fingers, which were still covered with lube, making it real easy to slide first one, and than a second one deep into Ruby's hot little ass. Which of course made the well-trained anal slut moan and cry out with pure pleasure, which in turn made Daisy smirk and finger her hard. If they were back in Daisy's quarters she may risk stretching this out for a little longer, or try some other toys to further stretch Ruby, or even give the other girl a pussy fucking first. Although even then it was hard for Daisy to resist the thrill of sodomising the dangerous little blonde and she certainly didn't try very hard now, giving Ruby the bare minimum that she needed before straightening up to her full height, ready to take what was hers.

Daisy then smacked Ruby's butt nice and hard and ordered, "Spread 'em Agent Hale! Spread your cheeks and show me that pretty little hole I own, so I can fuck it and show you who's boss."

Ruby glared as she slowly reached back to spread her cheeks, silently promising it would be for the last time. Oh yes, before she left this room Daisy Johnson would be the one spreading her cheeks, giving Ruby the chance to break her and turn her into her little up the butt bitch. No other outcome was acceptable. So Ruby might as well enjoy being submissive while it lasted, although that was a little difficult during the weird sensation of having her shit hole stretching wider than it was ever supposed too so a large dildo could slide through it and into her ass, even making the bad ass Ruby Hale let out a sharp cry of pain. Even worse it was followed by an embarrassing whimper, which Ruby tried to stop, but it happened every time.

Luckily something else that always happened was that Daisy gave her plenty of time to relax, before pushing forwards nice and slowly, and unlike the first few times there were no patronising words which were meant to be encouraging, or cooing which was some how meant to be soothing. No, there was complete silence between the two women as one stuffed the other's butt full of dildo, until Daisy's thighs came to rest against Ruby's cheeks, announcing every inch of that strap-on was deep within her ass. There was another pause, before Daisy started gently pumping her hips back and forth, causing the cock to slide in and out of Ruby's ass and thus officially beginning the butt fucking. Which was when things started getting really, really embarrassing.

It was humiliating enough to bend over and allow herself to be sodomised. When Daisy had initially bought it up Ruby couldn't imagine anything more gross, weird, and most of all humiliating, but what was far worse was feeling pleasure from such an obscene act. And not just enough to make the experience bearable, but increasing amount to the point where she just couldn't stop herself from moaning in pleasure. She was good at hiding it, and given that she was on the verge of turning the tables Ruby was able to resist for a record amount of time, and almost fooled herself into believing she could resist completely. But ultimately the pleasure just became too much and one sudden hard thrust had her moaning loudly in pure pleasure.

"Oh yeah, moan for me Ruby, moan for me." Daisy teased, "Moan like the bottom you are."

Which of course made Ruby fume with rage and want to snap at Daisy, but that's exactly what the other woman wanted, as every time Ruby had talked back in the past while getting her ass fucked had led to her moaning uncontrollably in between her words, diffusing everything she said and making her blush, and Daisy grin in triumph. The fact that Ruby was able to resist the temptation was really a sign that she had grown, and maybe even a sign that she was ready to take over as the top of this relationship. Or at least that's what Ruby liked to tell herself. Either way soon the tables would be turned, meaning Daisy's words didn't matter, because soon the other woman would be her anal loving bottom.

Daisy meanwhile had mixed feelings about the idea. She had turned down the idea of taking it up the ass every time a previous boyfriend bought it up, but then she started hooking up with Bobbi Morse, who had been, and still was, addicted to getting her ass fucked, so one night Daisy had agreed to sodomise her, and ever since Daisy had been addicted to fucking other women up the butt. Bobbi had been her favourite for so very long, as her juicy and well-rounded ass which seemed literally made for fucking, and making the much taller and stronger woman bend over and take it like a bitch was extremely thrilling. After Bobbi was forced to leave Daisy didn't think she'd ever find such a perfect little anal whore again.

She had been wrong, so wonderfully wrong, because butt fucking Ruby Hale had been the perfect way to take her down a peg and the girl had a perfect little booty which was practically virgin tight even though Daisy had been basically living in it ever since she popped the younger girl's butt cherry. Perhaps more importantly, nothing made Ruby cum harder than a nice long and deep ass pounding, cumming easily as hard as Bobbi, maybe even harder. The big difference was that while Bobbi was a shameless bottom Ruby wanted a turn topping regardless of how long, hard and deep Daisy butt fucked her, which was both impressive and terrifying.

Even back when she wanted nothing to do with anal Daisy had a passing curiosity what it would be like to subject her body to something so obscene. Of course her addiction to pounding ass had made such thoughts even more frequent, Daisy happily embracing the role of the top, and by some miracle being able to avoid losing her ass cherry to the likes of Melinda May, Maria Hill, and even one time The Black Widow herself, Natasha Romanoff, all of whom she'd hooked up with an been this close to bending over for them. More impressively, she had been the one to bang The Black Widow's big fat butt, the sight of those juicy cheeks jiggling against her thighs only reinforcing Daisy's determination to remain a top.

Then she met Ruby, the girl who had taken like a thousand ass fuckings from her by now without being broken, and Daisy found herself closer than ever before to giving in. Which she would have to do, if she couldn't finally break Ruby this time, which was frightening, yet intriguing. But Daisy wasn't going to bend over without a fight, so determined to finally break this little bitch, or at least make her earn her victory, she gave her an incredibly long, drawn-out butt fuck, loosening Ruby's rectum until not even the stubborn girl could avoid moaning in pleasure. Then she started regularly taunting her, and even reluctantly pushing Ruby's hands away from her cheeks so she could start smacking that ass, because as much as Daisy adored having the best view of her dick pumping in and out of another girl's ass hole it was now more important to use every weapon in her arsenal to break Agent Hale once and for all.

"Yessssss, that's it Agent Hale, moan like the slutty little bottom you are!" Daisy taunted in between slaps to Ruby's butt, "Moan and take it like a bottom. Take it up your bottom, like a total bottom. Like a bitch. Oh yeah Agent Hale, you're taking it like a little bitch right now, right up the ass, because that's all you are. A little bitch! My bitch! You thought you were tough? That you could beat me? That you could be the Destroyer of Worlds? Please! You're just a fucking wannabe, who was beaten, turned, trained, and ultimately broken and butt fucked by me. Accept it Agent Hale! Your mine. You're Quake's anal loving little blonde bitch. And secretly that's all you wanted to be. All this being tough and trying to top me, that's just for show. You are a pure bottom who just loves getting your ass fucked by a real woman."

Ruby was initially able to ignore the insulting slaps to her ass and insulting words, because she wasn't simply stubborn, she was determined that she would soon turn the tables, now she knew she was moments away from fucking Daisy up the butt. Which of course made her want to beg Daisy for the chance to cum, but she suspected that would only encourage Daisy to fuck her ass longer and harder. Besides, her pride wouldn't let her beg to early. It was bad enough that she had ever begged for mercy, something she promised herself she wouldn't do, and yet Daisy made her do it every time. This time being no exception.

"Fine." Ruby huffed, "Make me cum. Oh I beg of you, make me cum."

"Do you admit you're a pure bottom?" Daisy pushed.

There was a brief hesitation where Ruby considered lying, then she just grumbled, "No."

"Well you're not cumming until you do." Daisy said.

"Never going to happen." Ruby said defiantly.

"We'll see." Daisy shrugged.

Despite her best efforts Ruby growled in frustration and dug her fingernails into Daisy's desk as Daisy insisted on continuing the gentle sodomy, and while she gave up the insulting for a little while it soon came back, along with harder spanks. All of which she had dished out before, and Ruby had survived then, and she would survive now. Because like she kept telling her boss, she wasn't a total slut like Bobbi Morse,, and she certainly wasn't the obvious bottom that Jemma Simmons was. No, she was Ruby Hale, and she was born to be a top, something she would thoroughly teach Daisy as soon as it was her turn. All she had to do was hold out until her lover inevitably ran out of patience and just gave her what she wanted.

It took far longer than Ruby was expecting, long passed the point that the overwhelming pleasure had been forgotten in favour of an overwhelming need to cum, but luckily Ruby had been enhancing her endurance since childhood, and she had always outlasted Daisy before, and this would be no exception. As Daisy was more determined than ever before to break her, but inevitably she began picking up the pace until the sound of her thighs smacking against Ruby's butt cheeks was echoing throughout the room almost as loud as the squeals of ecstasy the brunette was forcing out of the blonde. Then Daisy took Ruby by surprise as she grabbed a handful of her hair, yanked it back and started yelling abuse at her, which only made Ruby cum harder. Which she wouldn't have thought was possible.

"I own you! Do you hear me Ruby? I fucking own you and your tight little ass hole! It's my fuck hole! You're my fuck hole! Every little part of you is mine!" Daisy snapped, before getting even louder, "OHHHHH YESSSSSS, OWN YOU! I FUCKING OWN YOU! MMMMMM, YOU'RE NOTHING BUT AN ANAL WHORE! MY LITTLE BLONDE ANAL WHORE! CUM FOR ME MY LITTLE BLONDE ANAL WHORE! CUM FOR ME! OOOOOH YEAHHHHHH, CUM LIKE THE BUTT BITCH YOU ARE WITH MY DICK IN YOUR ASS! YOU THINK YOU CAN TOP ME? YOU CAN'T, BECAUSE I OWN YOU! YOU'RE MY FUCKING BITCH! YESSSSSS, YOU'RE MY BITCH, YOU'RE MY BITCH, YOU'RE MY BITCH, AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH FUCKKKKKKKK, OOOOOOOOHHHHHHH YEEEEEEEESSSSSS!"

Luckily for Ruby by the time that happened she was already cumming so hard and frequently that she was only aware of the pure ecstasy rocking through her body, and the pain and pleasure of getting her little ass hole brutally pounded. Sure, maybe some of it was subconsciously getting soaked up by her mind, but it didn't matter, because it was too late for Daisy to save her own ass. No, that belonged to Ruby now, and soon it always would. Even if Ruby was currently cumming so hard that becoming a pure top seemed like a nightmare. And to her shame her last coherent thought was maybe it wouldn't be too bad being a pure bottom, as long as she still got pleasure like this, and got to be Daisy's bitch.

Daisy had tried to remain patient and continue gently sodomising Ruby into submission, but seeing the other deadly girl bent over her desk and giving up her most private hole to her would have probably been too much for her to take. Combine that with the feeling of her thighs, and every so often her hands, smacking against Ruby's cheeks, and the other end of the harness bashing against her clit and it was just too much, and on top of that there were her own words, which seemed to be getting to her more than Ruby. So ultimately Daisy tried, but she just couldn't resist picking up the pace and making Ruby cum. Making them both cum.

As all but her words intensified Daisy found herself cumming and over again from sodomising the deadly younger girl, Daisy completely giving up on smacking Ruby's ass and talking trash to her in favour of just brutally hard rectum wrecking. Perhaps literally. Oh yes, Daisy's last hope to break Ruby was perhaps to literally give her a harder and deeper anal pounding than ever before and hope that did the trick, even if it came at the expense of Ruby's poor little back door. Or if necessary Daisy was simply willing to 'accidentally' incapacitate the dangerous and yet tiny girl to the point where she couldn't get her revenge on her. At least not right away.

That was pretty much Daisy's last coherent thought as she became nothing but a wild animal pounding into her submissive mate, brutalising Ruby's butt hole with the kind of speed and force she had only previously reserved for the biggest anal whore she had ever known, Bobbi Morse. In fact this rectum wrecking might have even made Bobbi jealous. Which just had to break Ruby. It just had too, and for a while it felt like Daisy had actually succeeded, given the way that Ruby was cumming so hard and frequently that she was shaking beneath her, squirting her cum onto Daisy's desk, and screaming so loud it might just breakthrough the soundproof walls.

Even with this even harder than usual butt fucking Daisy had a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach that it wouldn't quite be enough. Which was the first thought she had when she recovered the ability to think, finding that she had collapsed down onto the equally exhausted body of the blonde beneath her, the two sweaty women gasping for breath for a few long seconds. Normally Daisy tried to keep enough in the tank so she could avoid this, although she had to admit, there was something to be said for collapsing and just lying on the body of her lover for a few long seconds. Then she heard something which caused fear to echo throughout her spine.

"My turn?" Ruby purred.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Agents of SHIELD. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

"You promised." Ruby singsonged.

"I did." Daisy admitted with a grumble.

"So?" Ruby gently pushed.

"So... we're not done yet." Daisy grinned, yanking her strap-on out of Ruby's ass, smacking it, and then challenging, "You want my ass? Well show me yours first! Mmmmm yeahhhhh, show me my handiwork, then we'll see if you can top me."

Ruby cried out when the dildo was removed from her butt, then she looked over her shoulder to glare at Daisy, who was shamelessly staring at her loosened back door. After the admittedly skilled pounding she'd just dished out Daisy certainly didn't need help seeing Ruby's gaping ass hole, but it was part of their routine, and more importantly Ruby wanted the same treatment. Also it was just a delightfully twisted thing to subject herself too. So with another deliberately loud and unhappy grumble Ruby reached back and slowly spread apart her ass cheeks, then waited there displaying her gape to Daisy, who just continued to stare at it for a few long seconds.

Then eventually Daisy ordered, "Now clean it. Mmmmm yessssss, suck my cock Agent Hale. Suck it good. Clean it of every drop of your butt cream you little ass to mouth loving bitch! Ohhhhhh fuck yeah, that's so hot. Good little cock sucker."

Again this was part of their routine, which Ruby definitely wanted Daisy to return, and something she rather enjoyed. Only it was harder to hide the fact that she enjoyed this, as she had a bad habit of moaning while sucking her ass juice off a dildo. Ruby really tried hard not to this time, telling herself she wouldn't as she slowly turned around and got down to her knees in front of Daisy, but as soon as she wrapped her lips around that toy of course she immediately moaned happily. Luckily Daisy was too busy taunting her to notice, and honestly Ruby was too preoccupied with cleaning the cock to really pay attention to what her boss was saying. Also, she was very much looking forward to talking next.

So Ruby did her best to block out whatever Daisy was saying and just get this latest and maybe last submissive act out of the way so she could finally top the mighty Quake. Which after months of going ass to mouth, and preparing a dildo for her pussy or ass, Ruby found easy. Oh yes, Daisy Johnson had trained her to be a good little cock sucker, thoroughly cleaning the first few inches before pushing the strap-on into her throat. Sure, she choked and gagged a bit, but with a bit of effort she was able to deep throat the entire length, she got every drop of her own anal cream. Meaning she had done it. She could move on, Ruby undoing the straps to Daisy's harness as soon as she had the excuse and then pulling her mouth off it and pulling it down the other girl's thighs.

"Bend over, Director Johnson!" Ruby ordered hoarsely, adding boldly as she could, "It's my turn now."

There was a brief pause where it looked like Daisy would argue the point, which would have been totally unfair, but was exactly what Ruby was expecting. However just as Ruby was beginning to get really angry Daisy Johnson, the Director of SHIELD and the Destroyer of Worlds, bent over her own desk, presenting Ruby with that perfect ass of hers. It was impossible for Ruby to continue to be mad after that, especially as that ass was practically in her face already. Then Ruby cut out the 'practically' part by closing the distance between them and shamelessly and literally burying her face in her boss's butt, which of course caused the mighty Quake to cry out joyfully.

"Oooooooh yesssssssss, eat my ass! Mmmmm, eat that fucking ass! Oh fuck!" Daisy moaned, "Oh yes, get my ass hole nice and ready Agent Hale. Mmmmm, ready for your big cock. Make it your fuck hole, if you can. Oh yes, mmmmm, eat it real good, ohhhhhhh fuck!"

Daisy was really nervous about giving her ass up to Ruby. The younger girl had made great strides since they had basically blackmailed her into joining SHIELD, and especially since Daisy had started training her in a more private and adult way. Oh yes, Ruby had improved in a number of areas, including patients and discipline, but she was still unhinged and excitable. Well, even more so than a regular person at her age. So this could easily be mutually fun, but it may prove painful and embarrassing if Ruby got carried away. Or worse, succeeded in turning Daisy into her bitch, which Daisy had to admit was a very real possibility, no matter how much she promised herself it wouldn't happen.

To be fair, she promised herself she wouldn't end up bent over her desk and giving up her ass to Ruby, but now here they were. But if Daisy was to back out now it would destroy Ruby's trust in her, which had taken her a long time to earn. Besides, for all the things that could go wrong there was a chance that this could also go right, considering just how good Ruby's tongue felt eagerly lapping away at Daisy's butt hole. Which to be fair was nothing new, as Daisy often loved getting her ass eaten out, but this was different. This was not enhancing her dominance, but preparing her for the greatest act of submission there was, taking it up the ass.

At the very least Ruby took her time eating Daisy's ass, at first just eagerly lapping away at it before pulling the cheeks wide apart and then sliding her tongue all over that forbidden hole. She even tried to push her tongue inside it, which was something new, and something Daisy didn't think was possible, but she was wrong. Not by much, as a little bit of tongue pushed it's way inside, but it was enough to increase Daisy's pleasure, which was both promising and worrying. Then Ruby replace that tongue with a finger, both girls crying out loudly as the younger one slowly pushed her finger into the older one's virgin ass hole. Which Ruby was unaware of, until now.

"Oooooooohhhhhhhh Goooooooddddddd, soooooooo tight!" Ruby moaned, "Oh yeah, your ass is sooooooo tight boss. Wait! Are you... are you an anal virgin?"

Daisy blushed slightly, but admitted, "Yes."

"Oh God, this is going to be even better than I thought." Ruby grinned wickedly, "Get ready Quake, because I'm about to destroy the virgin ass hole of the Destroyer of Worlds!"

Fortunately for the Destroyer of Worlds Ruby didn't do that right away. No, instead she just began sliding that finger in and out of Daisy's ass hole for several long minutes, before repeating the process with a second finger, namely rubbing it against Daisy's pussy briefly before going in for the kill. The kill in this case being stretching Daisy's back hole even wider than before. Although at least this didn't count as losing her anal cherry, not to Daisy. No, this was preparation for the big cock which Ruby had strapped around her waist during the rim job, and was thankfully still covered in Ruby's saliva, so when the time came things were probably as easy as they could be considering Daisy was losing her anal virginity.

"Okay, that's enough of that." Ruby grinned wickedly, pulling out her fingers and slapping Daisy's ass, "Spread your cheeks for me, Director Johnson. Mmmmm yeahhhhh, present me with my reward. Reward me with your virgin ass hole, so I can take it and make it mine. Oh fuck yeah!"

Ruby was planning on teasing Daisy some more, but then her boss reached back and slowly pulled apart her ass cheeks, offering Ruby what she had so thoroughly earned, namely Daisy Johnson's virgin butt hole. It was the moment she'd been waiting for, for what felt like an eternity, so of course she wanted to savour it. Unfortunately it also left her staring dumbly at her prize for a few long seconds before she finally took it, grabbing hold of her dick, pressing it against that vulnerable orifice and ramming forwards. Which wasn't Ruby's intention, as she had wanted to savour this, but when the time came her youthful impatience got the better of her and she took the mighty Quake's ass with one hard thrust.

Which unsurprisingly caused Daisy to cry out in pain, and then whimper a little, which made Ruby feel a little guilty, but mostly she was just overjoyed at finally getting to violate Quake's butt. Especially as Daisy was still spreading her cheeks, so Ruby got the perfect view of Daisy Johnson's ass hole stretching around her cock, proving that she had actually done it. She had been the one to rob this superhero of her anal virginity. Popped the back door cherry of the Director of SHIELD. Oh yes, Ruby had taken her boss's virgin ass, forever making it hers. After all, no matter what happened Ruby's ass would always belong to Daisy as she had been the one to take it first, and now it was vice versa, even if Ruby wasn't truly able to make this woman her bitch.

Because of course that was Ruby's ultimate goal. Sure, Daisy Johnson's virgin ass hole had been like the Holy Grail to her ever since they had first started having sex, and for a minute or two she became truly overwhelmed with finally having taken Daisy's butt cherry, some combination of those words echoing in her head the entire time. But it wasn't simply enough to violate this perfect little ass. No, Ruby needed to fuck it and make it truly hers. Make Daisy truly hers. That was Ruby's ultimate goal. Because she liked bottoming, but she loved topping, and Ruby wanted Daisy as her anal loving bottom, the Director of SHIELD, her boss, this superhero truly hers to use however she wanted.

It was that wonderful thought which had Ruby moving again, albeit at her original intended speed, namely as slowly as possible for both women's benefit. Well, mostly for Daisy's, as Ruby couldn't break her if she didn't love this, although she knew from experience the best she could do at this stage was make the pain of getting her previously virgin ass stuffed bearable. Of course by doing that Ruby got to savour watching her dick slowly disappearing into Daisy's previously virgin butt hole, which again she was getting the perfect view of thanks to her boss continuing to submissively spread her cheeks. Oh God, this was truly the best day of Ruby's life.

Daisy almost thought it was the worse day of her life when Ruby over enthusiastically took her anal cherry. Although even then while the pain was intense it sadly couldn't measure up to some of the thing she'd had to endure in her life. Of course with each of those things she had come out the other side stronger because of it, but this may be different. This may turn her into Bobbi Morse. No, surely deep down her ex-girlfriend had always been a shameless bottom, and losing her ass cherry had just awoken her true self? After all, Maria Hill hadn't been that shameless, and Daisy had sodomised her. Although surprisingly The Black Widow had been that shameless while taking it in the ass, even though she didn't appear to be that way initially, so who knows what getting her butt violated would do to her.

That was why Daisy had been avoiding this for so long. And well, it seemed painful and humiliating, and Daisy had always strictly seen herself as a top. And she just loved ass fucking other women. But maybe she was worrying over nothing. Maybe finally getting her ass fucked would just prove that she was a pure top. Maybe she wouldn't get any pleasure at all from it. And maybe even hate it so much that even Ruby would get guilty enough to be forced to stop. Then they could finally get all this nonsense about Ruby topping her out of the way, and the tiny blonde could just embrace the role of the pure bottom. Which Ruby might be a little hesitant to do at first, but the girl clearly loved it up the butt in a way Daisy just wasn't wired too?

Suddenly the pain and discomfort of getting her ass stuffed was forgotten in favour of imagining what the future could hold now Daisy no longer had to be afraid about what getting the tables turned on her might do to her. A future in which she could have anyone she wanted. Track down The Mockingbird and The Black Widow and make them her anal slaves, and bring them back to SHIELD where they belonged. Maybe even Maria Hill too. And maybe she'd do the same to Wanda Maximoff, who's scary amount of power had previously kept Daisy away. Then there was May, and Yo-Yo, and maybe even finally Jemma. But most of all, Ruby would finally truly be hers.

Unfortunately that line of thinking backfired and Daisy started to feel pleasure. At first she thought it was just because she was lost in her fantasies, but then Daisy was awoken from them by Ruby's thighs coming to rest against her ass cheeks, announcing every inch of that big dildo was buried in her butt. Her own cock, Daisy reminded herself with annoyance. Ruby was using Daisy's own strap-on against her, the dick she had so recently used to violate Ruby was now stretching her back hole and back passage like never before, while bent over her own desk no less, a fact which of course the little blonde bitch just had to point out as she gleefully taunted her.

"Oooooohhhhhhh Goooodddddd, every inch! Every single inch of my big dick is up your ass! Oh fuck!" Ruby moaned, before chuckling wickedly, "More accurately, every single inch of your big dick is up your ass. Oh yeah, I took the mighty Quake's favourite strap-on and shoved every single inch of it up her ass! Ohhhhhh yeah, I'm fucking her up the ass, ooooooh, while she is bent over her own desk, no less. Yesssss, I've got the Director of SHIELD bent over her desk and taking every single inch of her own strap-on dick up her tight little virgin ass! Mmmmm fuck Daisy, you look so good like this. This is exactly what I've always wanted, ever since I first saw you. Mmmmm, and that's how I want you from now on. Would you like that, Director? Huh? Would you like to start bending over your own desk whenever I want, be my little anal loving bottom? Mmmmm, yeah, I bet you'd like that."

"Not as much as I'd like to put you in your place right now." Daisy grumbled.

"Oooooooh, a little fight left in you? I like that." Ruby grinned, "Let's just see how long it lasts, shall we?"

Before Daisy could offer another retort Ruby pulled back so that a few inches of dildo mercifully slipped out of the brunette's butt hole, only for them to be returned shortly as the blonde pushed them back in. Ruby then repeated this over and over again, establishing a steady rhythm, and officially beginning Daisy's very first ass fucking. And it felt good. Not all right away, as it was still weird and uncomfortable, but the pain was nowhere near as bad, and there was definitely pleasure which only seemed to increase with every thrust until the pain and discomfort was a distant memory and Daisy suddenly found herself fighting the urge to move.

This was exactly what she had been worried about, especially as that physical pleasure triggered all new images for her future, the purely dominant images being replaced by purely submissive ones. Images where she would have to remain standing as much as possible, and whenever she sat at this desk she would be squirming from cheek to cheek and trying not to think about the pain from her overused ass, and worst of all the only thing Ruby would have to do was smirk at her and Daisy would melt. Because she would be Ruby's bitch. Oh God, she would be Ruby's butt slut, Ruby's ass whore, Ruby's anal slave, and whatever else the twisted little bitch would want her to be. And Daisy would let her get away with it, just so she could feel this way again. And somehow the idea of all this ultimately caused her to moan in pleasure.

Of course the moment Daisy couldn't hold back from moaning any more Ruby chuckled with delight and taunted her, "That's it Director Johnson, moan for me. Moan while I fuck you in the ass! Oh God, that's so sexy. I can't believe I finally have you moaning in pleasure for me while I fuck your little ass hole. Ohhhhhh yeah, you love it, don't you? Daisy Johnson, the Director of SHIELD, the superhero, Quake, loves it up the butt. Tell me! Tell me just how much you love it! Mmmmm yessssss, prove it by moaning for me. That tells me better than any words ever could just how much you love it in the ass, mmmmm, but feel free to tell me anyway. I don't mind. Mmmmm yeahhhhhh, it's obvious anyway, so go ahead Daisy, tell me just how much you love to take it in the butt for me!"

"I love fucking your ass." Daisy told her instead, allowing a few moans to escape in the process, "Mmmmm yeahhhhhh, I love bending you over and fucking that tight little ass of yours Ruby, ooooooh, and as soon as you're done embarrassing yourself, I'm going to do it again. And again, and again, and again. As long as it takes, mmmmm ohhhhhhh, as long as it takes to prove that you're the bottom here, not me."

"We'll see." Ruby huffed, having enough of playing with kid gloves, "For now, take your hands off your cheeks. Oooooh yesssss, I want to feel your butt jiggling against my thighs as I pound it hard and deep, and make you my anal loving bottom. Ohhhhhh yeahhhhh, I'm going to make the Director of SHIELD Daisy Johnson a total butt slut for me. My bitch. Oh God Daisy, I'm going to make you my bitch. Make you mine. All mine!"

Obediently Daisy let go of her cheeks, place her hands and lower arms firmly on her desk and started bouncing back and forth on the younger girl's dick. She did this slowly at first, but while she started she just couldn't stop building up the speed until she was slamming her ass back against Ruby with every ounce of her strength. Through this all Ruby was as still as a statue, just allowing her boss to completely humiliate herself by anally riding her, which had Daisy whimpering pathetically. Then just as Daisy finally reached the edge of orgasm Ruby started hammering her ass harder than ever before, immediately sending Daisy over that edge with a squeal of pure joy.

Perhaps proving herself as a superior top Ruby hammered Daisy's ass to orgasm after orgasm after that with ridiculous ease. Sure, Daisy was helping every step of the way by frantically impaling her own ass hole on the other girl's strap-on, but it was impressive. Enough so that in her cum drunk mind Daisy actually didn't think it would be so bad living with the consequences of being Ruby's bitch, if it meant she could feel this way again. And no matter what happened, in this moment Daisy was Ruby's bitch. Which was the last coherent thought she had for quite some time as she truly became a wild animal being pounded into submission, ironically by a girl almost 10 years her junior.

Ruby definitely felt like the superior top right now, and she was determined to prove it by butt fucking the mighty Daisy Johnson into submission. Given just how hard Daisy was cumming, and helping her out by impaling her ass on her dick, it really didn't feel like Ruby could fail. Even when she became distracted her body seemed to switched to autopilot, relentlessly pounding Daisy's butt hole with machine-like efficiency while somehow managing to avoid the temptation to cum herself. Which was extremely impressive, given all the distracting things around her right now, from just how hard Daisy was cumming, and screaming in pure joy, to just how good her butt cheeks jiggling against her thighs looked and felt, and just how wonderful it was to hear the sound of flesh smacking off flesh echoing throughout the room.

Mostly Ruby was distracted by the simple thought of, 'is that how she looked when Daisy was doing that to her?' Did her body shake like that? Did she scream that loudly? And most of all, did her cum really squirt out of her cunt that violently? Because if the answer was yes to any of those questions, but especially the last one, Ruby was extremely glad that part of her life was over now, and wondered how Daisy could ever give up the pure power and dominance she was feeling now. Then again, those climaxes had been addictive, and it was hard to care how ridiculous she looked and sounded when she was receiving that kind of pleasure. No! Those were submissive thoughts, and Ruby had no time for them. Ever again.

Trying to rid herself of them Ruby grabbed hold of Daisy's hair and started yelling, "MINE! MINE, MINE, MINE! MINE! AH FUCK, YOU'RE MINE NOW DAISY! ALL MINE! YESSSSSSSSS, AH FUCK, OOOOOOOH, YOU'RE MY BITCH! MY ANAL LOVING BITCH! YOU'RE MY BUTT SLUT, MY ASS WHORE, OHHHHHHH, MY BOTTOM! YESSSSSS, YOU'RE THE BOTTOM NOW AND WE'RE GONNA DO THIS EVERY SINGLE DAY FROM NOW ON YOU BITCH! YOU HEAR ME? MMMMMM YEAHHHHH, EVERY SINGLE DAY! UP THE BUTT! OVER YOUR DESK! AH FUCK! AH FUCK YES! YOU'ER MY BITCH NOW! NOW AND FOREVER! AAAAAAAHHHHHHH FUCKKKKKKKKK YEAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

It didn't work quite as well as Ruby would have liked, as she was still seeing flashes of herself in Daisy's current position, and Daisy in hers. And of course, Daisy was in no condition to be able to reply. Worst of all those words combined with the constant bashing against her clit and the sheer joy of finally getting to sodomise Daisy Johnson was just too much, and Ruby came. Not nearly as hard as Daisy was cumming, like Daisy had made her cum so many times before, but it was still probably the most satisfying climax of Ruby's life, and of course it was quickly followed by more which were almost just as satisfying as that initial climax.

Which was finally a way to chase away her submissive thoughts, the only downside being that it also chased away any other thoughts. Yes, once again Ruby completely lost the ability to think during anal sex, the only difference being this time it was her who was pounding an ass hole, her girlfriend bent over in front of her and giving up her most private hole for their mutual pleasure. Both of them becoming like wild animals determined to make sure Daisy's butt hole was literally ruined. They used every ounce of their strength to do this, until finally they ran out of steam, first Daisy collapsing down onto the table in front of her, then Ruby collapsing down on top of her. Then both women just lay there for a few long minutes, gasping for breath and trying to compose themselves.

Until finally Ruby asked, honestly unsure what she wanted the answer to be, "So, are you my bitch?"

For a few long seconds Daisy genuinely questioned this, then she grinned, "No."

"What?" Ruby frowned.

"Yeah..." Daisy looked over her shoulder with another grin, "That wasn't terrible, for an amateur, but not nearly good enough. I guess that means you're still my bitch."

"I never was." Ruby glared, before smirking, "And you're forgetting, I'm not finished with you yet."

"Please, like you could actually-" Daisy began, before crying out as it felt like something had been amputated.

"Like I said, I'm not finished." Ruby smirked again as she fell into the Director's chair and ordered, "Now spread your cheeks for me bitch! Mmmmm yeah, show me my handiwork."

Daisy was initially confused by what had just happened, and even what Ruby meant, before realisation suddenly hit and she felt like an idiot. Of course Ruby had just pulled the strap-on out of her ass, and now wanted Daisy to expose her gape, like she'd forced Ruby and others to do so many times before. Not that it was necessary, considering just how widely stretched her ass hole felt, which was easily as wide as Ruby's probably still was, but she knew just how much she loved having a bottom spreading her cheeks after a butt fucking, and it was only fair that Daisy do the same now. So that's exactly what she did, slowly reaching back, spreading her cheeks and then waiting in that super humiliating position for a few long minutes as Ruby just stared at her gape.

It was really twisted, but Ruby took a lot of pride in looking deep into Daisy's bowels via that gaping crater, which used to be the other girl's virgin ass hole, before finally ordering, "I suppose that will do... Quake, get down on your knees in front of me, and clean my cock of your ass cream. Ooooooh yeah, become my little ATM whore."

At least this time there was no confusion about what Ruby wanted, or what humiliating thing was happening to her, and Daisy even kind of enjoyed it, as she was confident it wouldn't be enough to break her. In fact, if a butt fucking couldn't do it, surely nothing would? That she was untouchable? That she was a true top? No, she'd enjoyed being ass fucked too much for that to be true. So... switch? Yeah, she was a switch... just like Ruby. Yes, they had both taken anal poundings and while they had both enjoyed it they still wanted to top. Wait, did this actually mean they were perfect for each other? Because now she thought about it, the more Daisy liked the idea of switching.

"Ah come on, I did it for you!" Ruby whined, awaking Daisy from her thoughts.

Realising she was still exposing herself instead of completing the act Daisy smiled, let go of her cheeks, turned around and dropped down to her knees so she was in between Ruby's legs. She then smirked up at the other girl, before slowly taking the head of the dildo into her mouth, tasting her own ass for the first time. Well, she had made Ruby and other girls give her a rim job, and kissed them afterwards, and kissed them after going ass to mouth, but this was her first experience with the deepest part of her own ass, and it was, bearable. She didn't moan with the same joy as Bobbi had, but then again neither had Ruby initially, so maybe Daisy would learn to love this. Either way she obediently bobbed her head up and down, at least until Ruby really annoyed her.

"Oooooooh yes, suck my cock Quake!" Ruby taunted gleefully, "Suck it good! Mmmmm, you look good with a cock in your mouth, Director Johnson. I always knew you would. Oh yeah, I always knew the mighty Quake, the hero of SHIELD and it's new Director would look good being on her knees and sucking my cock. Mmmmm, especially right after it had been in her ass. Do you like that bitch? Huh? You like the taste of your own ass? Huh? Yeahhhhhhh you do, mmmmmm, you're just an ass to mouth slut. And now, you're my slut. Oh yes, you're my ATM slut Director Johnson! My lesbian bitch! My anal whore! And whatever else I want you to be, do you hear me? Huh? Do you-"

By the time she had enough of Ruby's mouth Daisy had cleaned the first half of the cock, and had just started to push it into her throat, when she got a better idea. Namely suddenly shooting her head up to capture Ruby's lips in a kiss, and then while the younger girl was distracted Daisy undid the harness. Given the surprised look on her face Ruby wasn't expecting Daisy to break that kiss and shove the strap-on down her throat instead, given that she grabbed her arm to stop her, and pressed her other hand against Daisy's chest. Then after a tense moment Ruby relaxed and allowed Daisy to fuck her pretty mouth with the fake dick until it was completely clean. Then Daisy slowly pull the strap-on out of Ruby's mouth and the two girls just stared at each other for a few long seconds, before naturally Ruby broke the silence.

"So, what now?" Ruby asked.

For a few moments Daisy thought about this, then she smirked and playfully answered, "We continue saving the world. Keeping people safe. You know, hero stuff."

"I meant you and me." Ruby sighed in annoyance.

"Oh." Daisy frowned, briefly pretending to be surprised, before smirking again, "Well, I guess we keep rewarding each other. See if one of us ever truly comes out on top."

"Sounds like fun." Ruby admitted, briefly kissing Daisy again, before pointing out, "I do like being rewarded."


End file.
